J'aimerais te dire
by saorie-chan
Summary: Rin se lève en pleine nuit pour aller devant la porte de Len... Sincèrement je suis nulle pour les résumer , venez lire quand même s'il vous plait T.T


Hello et me revoici avec un Pairing que je n'ai pas fait depuis bien longtemps

Rating : K  
>Pairing : RinLen  
>Disclaimer : Et bien Vocaloid ne m'appartiens pas même si je m'amuse à reprendre quelques chansons des fois.<p>

Warning : Twincest !

* * *

><p>La jeune fille regardait en face d'elle , jamais elle n'aurait pensée que ce soit aussi dure de dire seulement trois mots. Elle se tenait face à une porte , et ne savait pas si elle devait l'ouvrir ou non. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas été ce qu'ils étaient peut-être qu'elle aurait pût mais malheureusement la vie n'avait pas été d'accord avec ça et ne comptait pas faire plaisir à la petite blonde qui se tenait devant la porte , poings serrés fermement , tremblants sous la tristesse de la pauvre fille. Alors qu'elle allait enfin se décider à ouvrir la porte , sa mère arriva.<p>

- Rin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La dite Rin se retourna brusquement et sourit innocemment à sa mère.

- J'avais oublié de dire bonne nuit à Len , et je me suis réveillée en me sentant mal à cause de ça , mais je viens de me rendre compte de l'heure , excuse moi je retourne me coucher immédiatement !

Joignant le geste à la parole , la blonde s'en alla vers sa chambre d'un pas qui se voulait endormit. Elle se jeta sur son lit et effaça son faux sourire de son visage , regardant la plafond orangé de sa chambre. Des petites étoiles lumineuses étaient accrochés au plafond , en souvenir de sa période où elle avait peur du noir. Elle se souvenait de son frère jumeau qui venait la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et la rassurer. Puis un jour , il était revenu de l'école avec ces petites étoiles lumineuses et lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait plus peur du noir grâce à elles et qu'elles veilleraient toujours sur elle. Depuis , malgré que Rin ait grandit et que sa peur ait disparut , elle gardait ces petits bouts de plastiques , qui avec le temps avaient perdu de leur luminosité , comme un souvenir des bras chauds de son frère qui la protégeait des peurs non fondés qu'elle s'était créé. Et elle rêvait que ce dernier revienne , une nuit , pour la protéger de nouveau des insomnies qui la gardait éveillée des nuits entières dans l'attente et les larmes qu'elle ne versait et ne verserait que pour lui. Elle s'était habitué à ne pleurer que la nuit , montrant le reste du temps un faux sourire à ses amis , sa famille , lui …

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se leva de nouveau , pour essayer de franchir la barrière infranchissable que formait la porte de la chambre de son jumeau. Elle marcha dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la fameuse porte qui était surmonté d'un écriteau « Len » , qu'elle caressa du bout des doigt avant de partir dans la direction des toilettes , s'enfermant à l'intérieur , pleurant toutes les larmes qui rongeaient son cœur. Elle n'avait pas jugé utile d'allumer la lumière et était donc dans le noir complet. Recroquevillé sur elle même , elle appelait son frère en murmurant et en pleurant.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard elle sortit de la cabine , essuyant son visage. Quand elle retira ses mains de devant ses yeux , un visage semblable au sien lui fit face , la faisant sursauter de surprise , avant de sourire. Len se tenait devant elle , mal coiffé , le visage encore endormit et pour seul vêtement un bas de pyjama. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de sourire pour ne pas inquiéter son jumeau , celui-ci lui demanda inquiet :

- Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Elle fut prise de court et l'observa longuement avant de perdre son sourire et de baisser la tête, honteuse d'elle-même. De tous les hommes de la terre il avait fallut qu'elle tombe pour son jumeau. Il n'était ni particulièrement beau , ni particulièrement intelligent , ni particulièrement drôle. Mais il était lui et c'était déjà beaucoup. Alors , rassemblant tout son courage , elle releva la tête , regardant son frère dans les yeux , qui pouvait voir la détermination dans ceux de sa sœur , et prit une grande respiration avant de prononcer ces trois mots qui avaient été il y a quelques minutes une honte pour elle.

- Je t'aime !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ma troisième OS de la nuit. Je suis bien partis pour une nuit blanche je crois puisque je ne ressens toujours pas la fatigue , je vais quand même arrêter d'écrire pour ce soir ( enfin pour le moment) bref j'espère encore que ça vous aura plût ^^<p>

Saorie-chan


End file.
